Fighting Temptations
by seasprite15
Summary: Kagome is dating Inuyasha, but he leaves her alone with his brother too much. Kag/Inu Kag/Sess M/F Rating has gone up :)
1. Chapter 1

(This will be a drabble style story, but the chapters get a smidge longer and then maybe a smidge more ;)

Late

*1.  
The sound of her shoes slapped loudly in the polished concrete floors of the hall she was running down, Kagome was late for class. Her hair was mussed but at least she had her text book today. She gripped the door handle for her room firmly and yanked it open.

The door placement was near the back corner of the class and she rushed into the class with apologies dripping off her tongue. Even while she quickly tried to find a seat and sit down her eyes never left her teacher. Actually no one wanted to take their eyes off him, Dr. Sesshomaru.  
He was absolutely gorgeous, and one of the most popular teachers on campus.

"It's nice of you to join us Ms. Higurashi, next time could you come in a little more quietly?"  
His voice was cool, smooth and polite, and she could swear there was a small smirk gracing his lips.

She was blushing mad with embarrassment and panting from her run, but she quietly took out her notebook. She started copying the notes that were already on the board. Kagome was really dreading the car ride later with him, it was other worldly being close to him at all and she never got used to it.

Her handsome teacher was her boyfriend's older brother.


	2. Thursdays

*2. Thursdays

Kagome loves thursdays. It's torture to take the bus to his house but then she gets a few hours alone with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru stays late for his special honors study sessions. Kagome smiled as she poured popcorn in a bowl and walked over to sit on the couch next to Inuyasha.

"What are you smiling for wench?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "I'm just happy we get some time alone together."

"Yeah, I'm happy that prick isn't here too."

He laughed happily and grabbed Kagome as soon as her fingers left the bowl. Inuyasha pulled her into his lap then leaned down and kissed her. Kagome giggled, but still kissed him back. There was an explosion on in the movie but neither one of them cared. The kissing went on.

She really enjoyed times like these, Inuyasha was so relaxed and happy. His usual self was pretty grumpy, but thursdays were always good. On thursdays Inuyasha was even a better kisser, their faces were interlocked and neither one wanted oxygen enough to pry apart. They were sitting side by side and twisted around to face each other, but when Kagome could feel her back starting to pinch she moved to a better position. When she pulled her face from his Inuyasha had a glaze of passion in his eyes, he looked at her in confusion. Kagome grinned at him and stood up and moved in front of Inuyasha.

She didn't normally do things like this, but it was thursday and she really wanted to enjoy herself. She leaned over and kissed Inuyasha while gripping the back of the couch, then folded her legs and slid onto Inuyasha's lap.

"What are you.. oh uh.." Inuyasha stammered at her.

Kagome felt so excited! Her heart was pounding as she pressed her lips to his and grinded her body against his. Inuyasha moaned loudly into her mouth and deepened their kiss. His hands slid around her waist then down to her ass and gripped her cheeks and grinded into her.

Kagome moaned into his mouth.

"Hn, if only I was so lucky."

The two shocked faces saw Sesshomaru standing in the doorway, suitcase in his hand. He was pristine and sharp looking as usual even after a long day at work. His slacks made a whispering sound as he walked to the hall and into his room. The door clicked shut.

Inuyasha sighed angrily. The mood was broken and there was no going back, Inuyasha pulled Kagome off his lap. Before she had the chance to even try to salvage the situation his phone rang. He looked at the ID then glanced at Kagome, "I'm gonna take this outside..." He pushed buttons on his phone and walked out without so much as a glance back at Kagome.

Kagome let out her own defeated sigh and settled into the couch, she grabbed the remote and restarted the movie.


	3. Dinner

*3.

Dinner

"Smells good Kagome, is it done yet?"

"Inuyasha! Get out of my kitchen! I will tell you when it's ready." A spoon went sailing towards his rapidly retreating form. Kagome went back to stirring her pasta dish.

She didn't completely blame him for being so impatient, it really did smell great. She was making baked salmon, asparagus risotto and a fresh spinach salad. The salmon was almost ready and she was just starting the lemon caper sauce for it. She had her ingredients all over the counters, and was mixing the concoction in a bowl.

The timer went off for the salmon and she took it out of the oven, checked it and recovered it. She stirred her risotto and put it in a dish, then did the same for the lemon caper sauce. Kagome pulled the salad she had prepared earlier out of the fridge and grabbed the complementing salad dressing for it.

Kagome gracefully transferred the bowls, plates, silverware, wine glasses, and chilled wine to the table. From the dining room she walked into the living room to tell Inuyasha and Sesshomaru that dinner was ready. Inuyasha wasn't in the living room like she expected him to be, but the TV was left on. She continued into the hallway and went to Inuyasha's door, knocked and got no answer. "Inuyasha, are you in there?"

No answer.

She slowly cracked the door open and peaked in. Nothing. Nobody.  
Kagome was instantly confused. She turned towards Sesshomaru's door and knocked. "Come in." Came a gentle reply from the other side of the door. She opened it and found Sesshomaru lying on his bed using his laptop, he was looking in her direction. He was looking at her expectantly.

"Dinner is ready. Hey, do you know where Inuyasha went?"

His brow slightly tightened in the smallest of frowns, "He answered a call from a woman who asked him to meet her someplace. She sounded angry. He left quickly."

"Oh."

Worry instantly filled Kagome, it had to have been an emergency to make Inuyasha leave so quickly like that. Sesshomaru closed his laptop and set it aside, stood up and walked across the room. Kagome backed out of his way and he stepped out into the hall and headed towards the dining room.

Kagome lingered in the hall, pulled out her cell phone and speed dialed Inuyasha. It just went to voicemail, she called twice more but then the phone was turned off. She left a voicemail asking him to call her. Kagome felt a little forlorn as she entered the dining room.

Sesshomaru was actually in a better mood though, it was probably the best part of his day. Kagome had cooked several times for them and she was an excellent cook. Today was a particularly fine meal and he was been salivating at the smell of it for a while.

He had just washed his hands and sat down just before Kagome did. She was sad for one minute then angry the next, she tried to act normal but he saw right through her. "Well, at least I will get to eat my own food and have a whole meal... Inuyasha is always such a pig at dinner."

"I certainly agree with that." He actually smiled at that and Kagome felt her heart skip a beat. It was just so suddenly striking, she had never seen him smile, she rarely talked to him to begin with.

A comfortable silence fell as they started eating their meal. Kagome watched Sesshomaru's face, she secretly liked watching him eat. His face actually became expressive when he enjoyed his food, most hours of the day he was quite a stiff sort of person.

Right now his eyes were closed and he was making joyful sounds. "Mmmm, mmhhmmm, ooohh mmm." Kagome was pleased that he truly loved her cooking.

Maybe the evening was looking up.


	4. Ride

*4.

Ride

They quickly ran from the musty apartment hallway to the car, the rain pouring down on them making their steps urgent. The freezing wind swooped through Kagome's school uniform soaking rain into it it quickly.

Kagome eased into the seat of Sesshomaru's fancy expensive car. She watched him come around the car, open the door and bend his long frame into the confined space of the drivers seat. He flicked the key and turned the engine, then the heater.

After a moment she realized the seat was heated, and at that moment she blessed the person who invented seat heaters. She commented as much to Sesshomaru, who agreed with a nod of his head.

Silently he pulled out of his space and through the turns and out on the street. But it was also he who broke the silence too. "So Kagome, are you caught up with your homework?"

Kagome nodded, "Mr. Watsuki's class is so boring that I get most of it done during school." She sniffed abit.

"How are you and Inuyasha? I know he can be hard to deal with sometimes."

Kagome shook her head sadly, "I haven't seen much of him lately. He has been hanging with friends or studying with Kikyo, he says she explains things well."

"Kikyo?"

"My cousin, she's a senior. We look so much alike some people think we are twins, not even our family can keep it straight."

"Hm."

"His grades have gone up, did you see his report card? And he's really showing an interest in studying so I would feel selfish if I asked for more time from him. Today was our only day this week to spend together." Her tone slowly became emotional as she talked. By the end she had the hints of crying to her voice and Sesshomaru was trying to figure out what to say to calm her.

"Well... there is always next week. And I thoroughly enjoyed dinner with you this evening. Thank you."

Kagome's mood were almost to her home now and she was thinking of having to run up those stairs in the rain. It was a bit of a downer, when it rains it pours. They pulled up to the sidewalk curb directly in front of the temple.

"Thanks Sesshomaru, and would you mind telling Inuyasha that he is in trouble with me when he comes home?" She said this as she unclipped her seat belt and pulled her light jacket on tighter. She was still damp and knew she would hate stepping out of the car.

"Kagome."

She turned her face to him to find their eyes met quite directly. He looked serious. "How could my brother get a sweet girl like you? Is he keeping his dirty paws off of you?"

Kagome instantly blushed at his words. She had never had anyone ask her so directly. Although she knew her mom worried too, it seems that Sesshomaru also worried about them together.

"We don't... um. We.. we... have not gone that far. We kiss and stuff."

"Hm." He looked at her steadily, willing the truth from her. She blushed more.

"Honestly, its him who holds back. He says he couldn't do such a dirty thing to me, that I'm too good for him. He always holds back... even when I try to... you know."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, clearing his mind. He stomped out the instant flare of lust in his mind. He just wanted the two teens he was responsible for to be well taken care of. It seemed his brother had suspicious motives but was also being a gentleman with his sweet little Kagome.

"Good, good. Kagome, do you remember the little entrance table in the foyer?" She nodded. "There are always condoms stashed in there, feel free to use them whenever you need and take as many as you'd like."

Her blush came back. "You keep them in the entrance?"  
He nodded, she nodded. "Good evening Sesshomaru." She opened the door and stuck her foot out into the rain. She shivered at the cool breeze that swept the car.

"Good night, sweet Kagome." When he said that he also took a deep breath of her scent on the breeze. He didn't try to hide it.

She stepped out into the rain and ran like a swift shadow up the steps. Sesshomaru savored the last scents of her, excitement, lust embarrassment, young clean skin.


	5. Night

*5.

There were hands, touching her and hot breathe on her skin.

Kagome sat up in bed, sweating, feeling terribly hot as her mind pulled away from the dream. Just her gasps for air made her breasts feel tight and heavy, her entire body pounded with her heartbeat. She felt as if she was making the air around her so hot it shimmered.

Her hands slid between her legs and found the source of the heat. She moaned for her own fingers caresses. She turned to Inuyasha, and pushed his shoulder to wake him up.

"Uuuhhh... what?"

"Inuyasha! Touch me, I want you to touch me."

"What! Kagome! No, no, go back to sleep." He just rolled over, clearly not interested whatsoever.

"I can't." She sighed and threw the sheets off her legs. "I'm gonna cool off."

She could tell she was not going to sleep anytime soon. She walked out of the room with just her tank top and cotton undies. It had been a spring so hot it was really just summer, so she wore very little to bed.

She went into the living room area and turned the TV on mute and started watching a late night cooking show. She was taking mental notes on some recipes she would like to try, when she was intrigued by a commercial. It was an ad for sex accessory store; lingerie, lubricants, toys, equipment and those things.

It got Kagome to think about getting lingerie for Inuyasha, then about getting herself a toy to ease the tension. She thought about all the S&M stuff she had heard of before. Having your lover tie you up and do what they like to you. Kagome rolled with this fantasy.

She would be lying on silk sheets, with a silk blindfold with silk ropes tied around her wrists and ankles to the large four poster bed. Kagome loved silk, and she loved her fantasies to be grandiose. Unknown lips would press against hers, foreign fingertips grazing down her limbs and body.

The cooking show had returned but Kagome wasn't paying attention to it.

Her fingers were hot when she pressed them against her cotton panties, she just pressed against herself for a moment. She rubbed her swollen lips through the cotton, feeling them pulse with satisfaction at the delicious friction she supplied.

She felt her heart rate increase, her body flushed warm this time. She relaxed against the couch and stuck one foot up on the coffee table which bent her knee and spread her thighs wider for full access.

She closed her eyes, the tv now just a white noise in the back of her mind. She rubbed faster.

"Well."

Sesshomaru had quietly emerged from the hallway also dressed for the warm night in only thin cotton pajama pants. He was holding an empty glass in his hand, and a slightly shocked expression on his face. He closed is gaping mouth and took a deep breathe.


	6. Sandwich

#6

Kagome took a sip of her strawberry lemonade while Inuyasha told her about some guy he didn't like from his kendo class. She contemplated eating the last few bites of her sandwich.

"So I am gonna tell him to back off Sango or I'm gonna whoop his ass."

"Yeah, you should stand up to him and make him stop. Somebody should do it right?"

"Yeah, I will!"

She actually was mildly interested in his story about some perv guy grabbing female classmates butts when the teacher isn't looking. Some guys were just immature, especially in high school. She was happy that Inuyasha was the type of guy the came to a woman's need. Actually he did that all the time, like a habit.

Kagome shoved the rest of the sandwich in her mouth.

"Hey Kagome? I gotta go to the bathroom, I will be right back." As he spoke he slid out of his chair and put down his napkin, then scuttled off quickly. Kagome just watched him while trying to chew the huge bite of sandwich.

A minute or two passes as she chewed her sandwich slowly and took a few sips of her drink again. Suddenly Inuyasha's phone lit up and buzzed. She reached out and grabbed it, unlocking it and looked at the text. It felt casual when she did it, usually it wasn't a problem with either of them to check the other's phone.

Kagome was shocked by what she read.

"Hey baby how long until you come over? I want you so bad, hurry up!"

That sounded like something a girlfriend would say, but the caller ID said Auntie Ahi. She looked at the number and it seemed familiar, she searched it in her own contacts. It came up as Kikyo's number, he was dating Kikyo on the side.

It wasn't a mistake, he was trying to hide it from her. He had been spending a lot of time with her oh-so-smart cousin. How did she not see it before? It seemed obvious to her now. The world seemed unreal to her, as if she could wake up and start her day again and never read that text.

Kagome took a few breathes, set the phone down and made some fast decisions. She didn't want to make a scene here. She wasn't sure how she wanted to deal with it. Now she knew that he would probably skip out on their evening they had planned tonight, leaving her at his brother's alone. Stranded, while he went off to another girl.

Kagome took a few deep breathes. Then glanced up and saw Inuyasha striding towards her from the cafe, smiling at her.


End file.
